Transformation Series Book One: It Begins
by SkysBird
Summary: I know there are lots of these cat-girl-books but please give mine a chance. Rated T for minor violence. Miranda led a normal, regular life. But her life was destined to be far from normal as she and her best friend Tara are killed in a car accident on their way home from Barnes and Noble. She and Tara are revived in Warriors with a destiny larger than life. REVIEW FOR A COOKIE!
1. What Started it All

It was freezing outside. But I was burning hot in my extremely large coat my mom forced me to wear, and I walk stiffly next to my best friend, Tara. She was only wearing a green sweater and some sweats, and I envied her for only a second when I noticed her teeth chatting and her shivering body.

If there was one thing I hated more than anything else, it was being cold. And I hated being constricted too, but not as much as being cold. Tara didn't mind so much. In fact, when it was summer she'd constantly be in the pool, sucking on a popsicle or drinking cool lemonade while I was just soaking up the sun.

Anyway, Tara and I were walking to the book store to get the latest installment in our favorite series, _Warriors._ I've been reading it since I was in 2nd grade and caught up pretty quickly. We were both 13 and we were both teased in school for reading such a "babyish book". But I would never stop reading this series.

We were lucky to have a Barnes and Noble near us, because the second closest one was an hour away, and my family didn't own any advanced technology to download it onto a Kindle or Nook or something.

Finally, we walked in and the familiar warmth of the store washed over us. I took off the coat and tied it around my waist. Right at the front of the store, 5 stacks of the book, _The Sun Trail_, were piled up on a table.

Ever-so-dramatically Tara slowly picks one up and squeals like a six year old. "I am SO excited!" She gushes. As if I couldn't tell. We check out the books and Tara literally buries herself in the book. "You need to be careful or you'll hit into a pole or something," I say but I don't think she hears me.

We get to the street and are crossing it when suddenly, a huge truck comes barreling out of nowhere. It's speeding so fast and I try to push Tara out of the way but suddenly it comes slamming into me and Tara and we both collapse, unconscious. The last thing I do before I black out is hold the Warriors book as tight as I can in my broken fingers.


	2. Fire, Moss and Moon

I awaken with my head throbbing and whole body racking with pain. My vision is blurry and it takes several minutes for me to regain focus. Suddenly I realize I am surrounded…by cats?! Trying to stand up (but failing miserably) I try to make sense of where I am.

Then what had happened (hours? minutes? days?) ago comes back in a painful flash. I remember a big silver truck and me getting slammed, but remembering nothing after that. I'm probably just dreaming.

One of the cats blinks its great green pools. Its pelt reminds me of fire. "Good. You're both awake." The cat speaks, with a masculine voice. Its eyes stare unblinkingly at me, making me want to shiver in my…wait...fur?! I guess I'm dreaming about being a cat. I peer into the pool which is in front of me, clear and reflecting. My regular brown eyes have been replaced with big wide blue ovals, and my whole body has been replaced with silver tabby fur.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on," The fiery cat's voice is smooth and calm, but with a quiet importance and dignity to it.

"Well, I am just dreaming," I reply, my voice coming out squeaky. "I had a feeling you might automatically believe that. I wish I could do more to convince you, but all I can say is you are most definitely not dreaming. The monster accident must have shocked you quite a bit." The ginger cat continues.

I peer to my right and notice a golden tabby kitten with green pools of eyes matching the ginger cat's eyes. She (I think) is cowering under the stare of the ginger cat as well.

"I am Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan. We Clan cats have taken pity on you two two-legs for the unfortunate accident that led to your deaths, and we have revived you into cats. You will both be kits of Squirrelflight in ThunderClan, and grow up as a Warrior for the rest of your life." Firestar continues.

This is a great dream! I'll be disappointed when I wake up. But then the golden tabby kit turns around and mews "Miranda?" in a disbelieving…voice? Meow?

"Tara…?" I say hesitant to believe this figment of my imagination. "Do you believe him?" She asks, and I can't help but ignore the hopefulness coming into her voice.

"Wait…if you're seeing him too, and we're sharing this dream…Could it be real?" I ask, half to myself. "Well, do you accept?" Firestar's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Accept what?" Tara blurts, her former fear disappearing.

"Your chance at being a Warrior of course! If you decline though, you will be sent to …well wherever two-legs go when they die. If you accept, you will grow up as warriors, or if you choose to be medicine cats or queens. You will serve ThunderClan and live to be true. When you die again, you will be sent to StarClan. So, do you accept?" He asks again. Suddenly I realize what this means. We will never see our family again. Ever. Even though we were already dead, it impacts me now.

"Yes of course!" Tara is jumping up and down excitedly, her whiskers quivering. Firestar and Tara turn to look at me expectantly. I feel uncomfortable under both of their emerald gazes.

"…Okay." I agree hesitantly. Firestar appears to be grinning. "Good! You will be known as Moonkit," He nods to me. "And Mosskit," He nods at Tara. She beams like a ray of the sun as he gives her her name.

Suddenly his eyes turn cloudy and distant. "_When the moons shines on the golden moss will the Clans forsaken lands know peace,"_ A prophecy! But then it makes no sense at all, and I'm still doubting what's happening, when suddenly we're warped away from the pool and pressed in ginger fur.

_Squirrelflight!_ I realize. Another pang of sadness hits me and I realize I'll have to forget my old mother. This is my new life. I'll get to start over with my best friend as my sister. Will it be worth it? Ignoring the thought, I press my tiny silver paws into Squirrelflight's belly and begin to suckle.

**I know, Firestar was a little bit OOC but it's the best I can do. The first chapters will be a bit slow, but it will pick up, I promise. And yes I know, cheesy prophecy. Review and you will get a tray of cookies! **


End file.
